


Resolutions

by ALittleWrath



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleWrath/pseuds/ALittleWrath
Summary: Dial and TOby discuss the New Year.One of those silly post-tpoh au's where everyone gets to go home at the end.





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh I should've posted this on new years but it wasn't finished then anyway this is dumb and completely non-contextual since I've posted exactly zero of the other tpoh fics I've written just. enjoy it I guess

At the stroke of midnight, Julienne and Melody kiss, and everyone around them cheers.  
“I now pronounce you wife, and- er, wife!” RGB calls happily, while the two brides stay joyfully wrapped around each other.  
Not ten minutes later, the lights have gone down low, and soft, crooning music plays while the partygoers wind down and drink.  
 _“Maybe it's much too early in the game  
Ah, but I thought I'd ask you just the same  
What are you doing New Year's…”_

The invitations Julienne and Melody had sent out said nothing about a wedding. Only that they were having a New Year's party, that champagne would be provided (and sparkling cider, for those guests who were sober or underage- well, Dial and Hero.) and that everyone should dress as formally as possible. They'd clearly taken measures to ensure that even the most creative members of their troop would not out-dress them- Julienne is decked in a floor-length sleeveless gown of pink, tulle frills, and Melody a silky, cream coloured, off-the-shoulder sundress.  
They'd prepped their apartment in advance, pushing most of their furniture aside in favour of room for guests to dance and mingle. Currently, RGB is playfully spinning Hero around, Tinker and Tailor are having their own little private moment in the corner of the room, and Julienne and Melody are slow-dancing in the centre of the room.   
Dial and TOby are the only other couple really dancing- although for TOby's skillset, that might be a bit of a generous description. TOby is carefully, gently holding Dial around the waist, and Dial has his arms draped around TOby's shoulders. They're swaying just a little- or, well, Dial is. TOby is more or less just trying to keep up the illusion he's capable of any form of grace.  
“Hey, hunny,” Dial whispers, smiling a little. “People are looking.”  
TOby doesn't even need to look around the room- the other Heroes- and Magnus, who's here for some reason- have been occasionally glancing or outright staring at them for some time now, and they've been getting weird looks all night. Even Julienne occasionally furrows her brow at them, an amused smile on her face.  
“I don't think anyone knew we were an item.”  
“I don't think they even knew we _knew_ each other.” TOby returns. Dial laughs. “I mean, can you blame them though? We do look a little funny together.”  
“You can say that again.” Dial grins. “We must look like a male model tryna resuscitate a dying bird.”  
“See, that's what _you_ see.” TOby says, “But what me and everybody else sees is this… fae prince dancing with some short, fat guy.”  
Dial shakes his head, laughing.  
“You're… a real piece of work, you know that?”  
“I mean it, you look amazing.” TOby says. It's true- Dial is coming off a bad patch. The transition from their old lives to being Heroes to being Monsters to getting a second chance at life had taken a toll on all of them, but Dial had been in something of a funk for a while. Now, he's finally looking like himself again. In fact, he looks better than ever, practically glowing with all the new energy he has. He's finally cut his hair, and TOby isn't sure what Dial did to get it this way but tonight is looks just as curly and bouncy as RGB's. Not to mention the ensemble he put together- he'd come home with a golden gown from the thrift store, cut the front of the skirt open and pinned it back so it created a trail behind him. Underneath he had white skinny jeans, and a white blazer over top. The white and blue disco lights dancing around the room bounced off his shimmering costume and his perfect skin just right so he was lit up like a Christmas tree. TOby’s feeling a little less confident in his outfit. He had no issues with the way he looked, and in fact was fairly proud of it in the right clothes, but in his opinion a tucked-in button down wasn't his best look, this late in the holiday season no less.  
“You really think that, don't you?” Dial asks. “You really think I'm this… wonderful, outta this world, amazing thing and you're just a regular guy, huh?”  
“You're the… Rose Quartz to my Greg Universe.” TOby says with a cheeky smile. Dial starts cracking up.  
“What- what are you _doing?”_ He laughs, covering his mouth with his hand. “Are you trying to _wink?”_  
“Am I not doing it?”  
Dial buries his face into TOby's shoulder, still trying to stifle his laughter.  
“You're great.” Dial whispers when he catches his breath. TOby shivers.  
“So when are _we_ gonna get married?” He asks, trying to sound like he's joking.  
 _“Maybe I'm crazy to suppose  
I'd ever be the one you chose  
Out of the thousand invitations…”_  
“We should probably do that soon.” Dial says thoughtfully. TOby breathes again. “Y'know, be prepared for anything.”  
“That makes sense.”  
“And 'sides, can't let Jules and Mels have all the fun!”  
TOby laughs.  
“They kinda hogged all the fun tonight, though.” He says, “No one else got to have a midnight kiss.”  
“Y'know, you're right!” Dial exclaims, pulling back from TOby's shoulder. “Why don't we fix that?”  
Dial leans down and kisses TOby on the cheek, but lingers there for a good while. TOby tries to suppress a grin as he returns the favour.  
“What's your resolution?” Dial asks him.  
“I dunno… read more? Lose weight? What about you, what's yours?”  
“Eh… I got a couple this year.” Dial says. “Get better. Keep the apartment clean.” He smiles. “Marry you.”


End file.
